moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramir Ironhilt
* Stormwind}} * Gilneas}} |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = * Stormblade Regiment |Row 9 title = Family |Row 9 info = Haldren Ironhilt (Father) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} History Aramir was born around the year 14 and raised in Gilneas. His family was never royalty, either. They had a nice home, but in no way were they nobles. He was trained to wield a sword at eleven by his father, Captain Haldren Ironhilt of the Gilnean Army, and became a small-time adventurer for a few years, using this time to train with his weapon-wielding skills. He favored using a sword in battle, due to its quickness and deadliness, and eventually became accustomed to using one more than other weapons. Cpt. Ironhilt was presumed dead after a small skirmish with some rebels, causing Aramir to gain a desire to avenge him. Although never aligning himself with the Army themselves, Aramir would often be the unsung hero and conduct small attacks to distract the Gilnean rebels so the Army could win their own battles. When the worgen curse broke out in year 31, Aramir made it out of the Greymane Wall unafflicted and fled to Stormwind by boat. Unfortunately, not so many of his fellow friends did, either killed by the Forsaken and changed forever, or bitten by the worgen and running rampantly in the wild. Aramir constantly traveled from town to town, building a name or himself in the small human towns. With his swordsmanship and heroics, he eventually became known across the Elwynn area. During this time, Aramir unknowingly was training to become a soldier some day. When the Legion attacked the entirety of Azeroth itself, he headed to the front lines. He took up adventuring and engineering, finding new ways to combat the Dark Titan's forces for months on his own until he came across the Seventh Legion. He was recruited in the middle of the summer of Year 38, during the Assault on the Tomb of Sargeras. He never stepped foot in there, but he was destined to a larger battle soon to come. The Battle of Argus Aramir and his regiment had been shipped off to Argus via the ''Vindicaar'', present for some major events to see with his own eyes. His efforts on the scarred world had proven to aid the Army of the Light - and more importantly, Azeroth - in defeating the Legion. Family, Friends, and Enemies Captain Haldren Ironhilt Although he is dead, Aramir looks up to his late father as a figure of respect, nobility and honor. Ever since he was born, he had been raised and trained by him in hopes of him continuing the Ironhilt legacy. However, when he passed, this left an emotional scar on Aramir forever. He would do anything to have his father back. Gilrid Sivaldi Gilrid Sivaldi and Aramir Ironhilt met during Aramir's first week in the military. He has been a mentor figure and friend of Aramir, as well as a close ally. They got into a bar fight once in the Blue Recluse, against "Muffles" and "Jimmy", as well as a man named Carundis Gaalian. Although they've had a strange relationship, the two have a bond of friendship and respect that can't be broken easily. Carundis Gaalian Carundis and Aramir have a strange hatred for each other. Upon meeting each other during a bar fight, the two became rivals, enemies, and were ready to strike at each other at any given moment. The two had met at the Tournament of Ages 38 and decided they were to spar before the Gates of Stormwind as soon as Carundis had recovered from a wound. The two then did so, brawling with whatever they had on them. Although there was no winner, Aramir had melted down Carundis's thorium shield and boots, using the leftover materials to create his own boots. The two now have a shared neutrality for each other. The Forsaken Ever since they ravaged his home, Aramir has held a distinct hatred for the Forsaken. He hopes to some day return to GIlneas and push the Forsaken Front back to Silverpine, but he doubts it's possible on his own. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Stormwind Army Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance)